


Gor-Gone

by RonniRotten



Series: Smut Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hemipenis, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub!Roman, Tentacle Dick, dom!deceit, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Roman has some interesting fantasies. But nothing was quite as satisfying as learning at least one could be real, given Deceit wants to oblige him.18+ please do not click on the link if you are under 18.





	Gor-Gone

Roman was no stranger to the strange and unusual. He battled an assortment of foes in the imagination. Sometimes he would conjure up a truly terrible beast just to bring him to its knees begging for its cock like a rotten urchin who needed to learn his place. It was all good fun but it was missing something. He found out exactly what that something was was when he got a surprise visit.

It was late in the evening and Roman was in the middle of seducing a gorgon of his own creation in battle. The dimly lit Grecian temple was the perfect setting. The gorgon was playing along as he was designed, but the banter was heading into a dangerous area. An area that might leave the prince with a plug in his ass and a hard on that would be stuck for hours...

“But if I blindfolded you, would you think about someone else?” The gorgon purred darkly and kissed the back of his neck, rubbing his scaly cock between Roman's bare ass cheeks.

“No “ Roman answered firmly, shivering at the touch.

"Are you seriously lying to yourself during one of your sexual escapades?" Deceit pouted and waltzed out of the shadows. Roman went bright red and the gorgon vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I expected you would have the decency to remain honest in your private fantasies. It's not like anyone can reach you here."

"No, I suppose you're right. Not unless summoned."

"Did you want to summon me?" Deceit chuckled and gave the naked prince a once-over. He was definitely an intimidating specimen, fit and littered with scars from his battles, with a mouth-watering hard cock. 

"I had no intention—"

"But did you want to, despite those noble intentions?" Deceit pressed, "Surely there was a reason for the gorgon above other creatures."

"Well—"

"If you had asked me, I would have been more than willing to help."

"Are you willing to help now?" Roman asked hopefully. Deceit snickered and shook his head.

"I would love to absolutely wreck you. Now, on your knees pet." Deceit ordered. Roman was almost ashamed at how quickly he fell to his knees, desperate for Deceit to merely command him. He was willing to bow to the other's will in a heartbeat.

"Good boy," Deceit purred and pressed the sole of his shoe against Roman's cock, "Tell me why you  chose a gorgon in my place."

"Dee I—" Roman moaned shamelessly when Deceit put more pressure to his flushed length and rubbed tiny circles on to it.

"I'm sorry, did we forget our manners?"

"No, Sir. Sorry, Sir." Roman whined, "I chose the gorgon for its dick. I wanted something that wasn't smooth to pound into me."

"My filthy slut wants a fat lizard dick, hmm?"

"More than air, Sir!"

"Not a regular dick at all?"

"If that's what you have Sir, I would love it just the same!"

"Put your hands behind you and help me get out of these tight pants." Deceit commanded and ran a hand down Roman's cheek. Roman shivered and leaned into the gentle touch. It was quite a change from his usual fantasies. None of the other sides were particularly gentle with him–and he liked it that way. 

But that soft contact ended all too soon. Roman was unfazed and promptly leaned forward, undoing the button on Deceit's pants with his teeth and tongue. It was a struggle, but that only gave the snake more time to admire the proud prince in such a submissive state.

"That's a good boy. Hurry up and you might get to choose your reward." Roman ignored Deceit's crypticness in favor of falling deeper into the sultry tone that made his cock twitch under Deceit's foot. He took the zipper between his teeth and yanked it down slowly, reveling in the clicks that followed the teeth separating. He panted hotly against the fabric, heating Deceit's blood with his breaths. The scent that hit Roman when he finished unzipping Deceit's fly made him drool—he had to get rid of those pants!

"You did so well, pet. Now on your haunches." He praised and removed his foot. The prince sat back and watched the fabric slide down his hips, revealing a mix of smooth and scaly skin separated by a long trail of dark hair. Roman soaked in the sight of him, his eyes catching the path carved by his hip bones that led to exactly what the prince craved.

"Oh dear Zeus!" Roman gasped when the trousers pooled at Deceit's feet. There were two dicks, one slightly longer and covered in scales. Both were half-hard and in need of some royal attention.

"Are you ready for your reward for being so good? You get to choose which one goes in your mouth and which one gets the other end."

"I want both in both. Please sir!" the prince begged. Just the sight of those two throbbing cocks was making his hole twitch.

"That's too much for a tight hole like yours."

"I was ready for a giant gorgon cock, as big as both combined! I can take both, Sir! Please!"

"No. Only one. And if you don’t pick now, I will pick for you.” Deceit said, drawing the line. Roman accepted his boundaries, though he was somewhat disappointed, and licked at the head of the average dick. Deceit hissed as the prince lapped at the length, teasing around the ridge just below the head.

“You chose well.” he commented before he lost all his linguistic capabilities. Roman took the head into his mouth, gliding his smooth lips over Deceit’s taut salty skin, and bobbed his head. Deceit wound his fingers through Roman’s hair to balance himself as the prince sucked and swallowed him, hollowing his cheeks and moaning softly to bring Deceit to his end. That wouldn’t happen, not when his other cock was at full mast and dying for attention. Still Roman tried to suck him off, taking in the entire length until his nose brushed the dark trail of hair. Deceit was leaking percum down his throat, desperately trying to keep his hips still.

“That’s enough of that.” Deceit said, guiding Roman away. A string of spit and precum connected those lips to his cock, and it sent a rush of heat to Deceit’s core. Roman’s hazy eyes and almost innocent pout made that heat burn even more fiercely.

“Now pet, how do you want me to take you?” Deceit asked, his voice low and thick with arousal. Roman looked absolutely delectable on his knees, eyes watery, completely exposed. And there was something empowering, almost thrilling, about having a proud prince who could break him in half like a toothpick bending to his will, submitting to him with no hesitation.

“Sir?” Roman asked confused, usually his dom would have everything planned out, even on the fly. He was used to them knowing just how to break him. 

“Get in position, like a good slut. I would rather you be comfortable before I tear into you. Unless you want it to hurt." Deceit answered and examined his nail beds. Roman huffed and got on all fours. He wasn’t looking for comfort in this situation. He wanted to be torn apart and fucked into a puddle of moaning royal goo.

"Good boy,” Deceit purred and knelt behind him, running a hand up his spine, his delicate touch sending shockwaves of pleasure up Roman’s back. His other hand spread the prince’s ass, revealing the red jeweled plug situated inside. 

“Oh my, what have we here?” Deceit cooed and pulled the plug out, “A filthy little animal who’s desperate to be filled.” Roman whimpered at the loss of his plug and lowered his head in mild shame. Deceit paid him no mind, and instead conjured a bottle of olive oil. If Roman was going to fight a gorgon naked, like the ancient Greeks, why would he use anything other than their favorite lube?

He uncorked the bottle and let the oil dribble onto his cocks, mainly the larger one. His free hand stroked the scaly dick, coating it with the lube, as he hissed in pleasure. Now that there was some friction on those scales, his cock twitched and swayed like a snake. With a firm grip on his serpentine length, Deceit lined up, teasing Roman’s hole. The prince thrusted his hips back, yearning to be filled. Deceit wasn’t ready to disappoint.

“Oh—oh!” Roman gasped as Deceit entered him, and none too slowly either. The scales on that cock rubbed his walls, each smooth ridge pressing into his most sensitive areas that no toy could ever match. He moaned low at the smooth invasion, but went tense as soon as he felt the length inside him move back and forth.

“Are you alright?”

“There’s a snake in my booty.” Roman giggled airily.

“Aside from your acute punnitis, are you alright?” Deceit rolled his eyes. If he wanted puns and sex he would have seduced Patton! And that would have been painful hate-sex!

“I’m better than alright.” Roman groaned as the tentacle wiggled, “Please keep going!”

“As you wish, pet.” Deceit smirked and pressed in further, squeezing his eyes shut  as he bottomed out, letting his other cock brush against Roman’s. He groaned as the constricting heat engulfed him, completely wiping everything but Roman from his mind. His thrusts were shallow and slow, not that Roman was complaining. The tentacle was whipping around his walls, hitting every magical place at once.

“You’re doing so good.” Deceit praised, short of breath. His hands ghosted down Roman’s sides, never pressing into his skin with any bruising force. The feather-light touches were like soft kisses that lasted for more than a moment, and they were more addicting than any sort of pain he desired. 

“My–my handsome—prince,” Deceit grunted as he picked up speed, “do you–do you know how much of–of an honor it is?”

“Ah! Such an honor to be your sheath!”

“No!” Deceit snapped and stopped moving. He panted, catching his breath, ignoring how Roman tried to impale himself further.

“It’s an honor to be in your service! I may look like a villain, but dammit if I behave like a sadist!”

“Dee!” Roman whined.

“You are a work of art, and I will be damned to tarnish you with more bruises and scars!” Deceit huffed as he pulled out halfway and slammed back in. Roman keened and arched back, loving how Deceit hit his prostate over and over as the tentacle whipped around a little faster.

“You want it rough? Fine!” he snarled as he pounded into the prince, “If this is what it takes to sate you and remind you how wonderful you are, how none of us could exist without you, so be it!” Roman clawed the dirt below him as tears welled in his eyes from pleasure and disbelief. His hips moved back of their own accord as the praise filled him with an unmatched warmth.

“There!” Roman cried when the tentacle hit his prostate particularly hard. Deceit’s other cock was throbbing and rubbing against his own deliciously. He was so close!

“You want to cum?” Deceit hissed as his hands roamed Roman’s belly, his fingers mapping out the panes of twitching muscle. Roman nodded and whimpered between moans and pleas.

“Only the most noble, creative, honorable princes are allowed to cum.” Deceit hissed. Roman whined and lowered his forehead to the ground. Deceit huffed and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks.

“Cum, Roman, you’re more than allowed to.” Deceit said gently as he stroked them both at a fast pace, “My darling dashing heroic prince, Roman, you are worthy of so many great things, and lesser things such as finishing.”

“Oh God! Dee!” Roman screamed as he came, shooting out jet after jet of hot white semen, mixing with the ropes that came from Deceit’s second cock. His walls clenched around the serpentine appendage, milking it of all it had to offer until it softened.

“I might have—a praise kink.” Roman breathed as his body tingled.

“You didn’t believe a word I said.” Deceit sighed and carefully pulled out.

“Why should I?”

“Because it’s true. I have no reason to lie about that.” Deceit sighed, “Believe it or not, Roman, I love you, and I want you to love yourself.”

“You love me?”

“Yes, now, let’s get you cleaned up so I we can pretend I never said that.”

“Or we could get cleaned up, cuddle, and lovingly enjoy each other’s company.” Roman suggested with a warm smile, “Because I think I found the one thing I’ve been missing for the longest time.”


End file.
